


flavoured lips

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And Kakashi is Suffering, Blow Jobs, Discord: Umino Hours, Drunken Kissing, Iruka is a cute drunk, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, no beta we die like men, prompt: mulled wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Netflix and chill date but with mulled wine- and that Iruka is an adorable, horny drunk.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	flavoured lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitera_Matar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/gifts).



> hey hey ! o/  
> glad ya'll clicked on this fic :D  
> I dedicate this to Kit, my big sis. You already know what I wanted to say but i'll say it again, thank you for being each other's support system, and for understanding me! Glad to know someone like you, Clara <3 
> 
> Unbeta-ed, but I still hope you will all like this!
> 
> Enjoy !~

"Here you go…" Iruka excitedly hands the mulled wine he made a while ago to his lover. The glass of wine was still warm and emitting a wonderful scent of smoked wood, oak, and cinnamon. 

“Wow, smells amazing,” Kakashi thanks and grabs the warm drink. Iruka bites his lower lip, taking a seat beside Kakashi, his glass already half-empty. 

Taking a small sip, the sweet and spicy taste of wine with cinnamon and nutmeg covers Kakashi’s taste buds, the burning trail it leaves behind as it slides down his throat is more refreshing unlike when he drinks whiskey and rum. 

“This tastes good, I admit.” Kakashi compliments, tipping his glass again. Iruka giggles happily, bringing his feet up on the sofa as he snuggles closer to the silver-haired man. He takes a sip, adjusting himself a little so Kakashi can wrap one arm over his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you like it. It’s my own recipe. I discovered this when I accidentally put nutmeg in it, and then I thought, why not add cinnamon also?” Iruka grins up at Kakashi, “And oranges. I love oranges. 

“I know…” Kakashi coos, dropping a kiss on Iruka’s nose, “So, what do you want to watch?”

Iruka beams and reaches out for the remote.

Since today is their anniversary, and next week will be Christmas, the couple decided to just spend their anniversary at home. Since the two of them were busy and tired these past few days, Iruka didn’t want the two of them to stress further in thinking where they should go, so instead, they talked it out and agreed to just eat dinner at home, and watch some Netflix or any classic movies after. 

It's a lovely idea. They got to have their own privacy, Kakashi cooked for the both of them- with Iruka getting to stare at Kakashi’s behind as the silver-haired man chopped veggies- and Iruka got to make his favorite mulled wine recipe for the both of them.

Needless to say, it's a very cozy and lovely night, and Iruka won’t trade this comfort and contentedness they’re having for anything. 

After choosing a cliche romantic comedy film that they both liked, Kakashi finally presses play and relaxes back on the sofa with Iruka still in his arms, and a warm drink in his hands. 

Later on, not even twenty minutes into the movie, Iruka already finished two glasses of mulled wine and Kakashi- well, he just guessed that Iruka really loves the mulled wine, and he doesn’t really have the heart to stop Iruka. It’s been a while since they’ve drunk, and Iruka definitely deserves this day to unwind. Plus, Kakashi knows this wine isn’t that strong… right?

"That love interest is so annoying," Iruka huffs, pressing his lips against the rim of his glass before taking a drink. Kakashi shrugs and drinks his own glass, finishing off the remaining alcohol before putting it down on the coffee table in front of him. 

"Isn't it the point of the movie, though? I think he'll change after he realizes he loves her."

"Pfft." Iruka snorts, and buries his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck- the pale man pulling the brunet closer. 

“Yeah, right. Good thing you weren’t such a jerk when I met you, hm?”

Kakashi pulls back, beaming up a teasing smile at his boyfriend, “You have always loved my mysterious aura,”

Iruka leans forward, his hot breath ghosting over Kakashi’s lips, “Yeah, I always wanted to kiss your mouth shut- hmmph…” 

The brunet closes his eyes shut as Kakashi smashes their lips together, the glass he’s holding almost slipping out of his hold if it isn’t for Kakashi’s catching it on time. 

The two of them continue to make out, lips dancing sensually- slow and passionate. By now, Iruka has moved and settled on Kakashi’s lap, his arms around his neck, pulling himself closer to his lover while still holding the glass of wine. 

The movie continues to play, and so does the couple’s make-out session. At this point, Iruka doesn’t care about anything but the wine he’s holding and the plump lips he’s sucking. Speaking of drink- Iruka draws back, taking a sip from his drink before diving in to get a taste of Kakashi again. 

Halfway into the movie, four out of five glasses that Iruka made earlier are now empty, and honestly, Kakashi knows he should be worried considering Iruka drank all three of it, but goddamn- the way Iruka grinds his hips on top of him is so distracting, combine it with the spicy and sweet flavor of the wine mixing with Iruka’s taste. 

_ It's just too good.  _

"Ahh, Kashi…" Iruka mewls against his lips, his breath heavy and sensual- sending a tingling shiver down Kakashi’s spine. 

"Iruka, let's…" 

"Ah!" Iruka shudders, moaning loudly as his hard clothed erection rubs against Kakashi's. "I wanna…" Iruka pants and Kakashi cups his cheeks, forcing Iruka to look at him. 

"Tell me baby, how do you want me?" 

"I want…” Iruka pants, rolling his hips hard, “...a drink." 

"Hm?" Before Kakashi can comprehend what Iruka just said, the brunet hops off of him and grabs the remaining glass on the coffee table in front of them. 

Iruka takes a small sip, chuckling a little as he sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend. "I really love this…" He smiles, cheeks flushed red.

Kakashi shakes his head and laughs, pulling the brunet by his arm. "Come back to me, Iruka. Kiss me…" He tugs him closer, and Iruka stumbles a little- almost spilling his drink. Kakashi then wraps his arms around his waist, lifts Iruka’s shirt just enough for Kakashi to drop a kiss on the brunet’s toned abdomen. 

Iruka giggles, taking another sip from his drink as his other hand cards through Kakashi’s already messy locks. “Kashi…” He whines, watching with half-lidded eyes as Kakashi continues to nip at his skin, licking and slightly biting the skin around his belly button. 

“Hmm…” Kakashi hums, and without warning, dips his tongue in Iruka’s naval. 

The brunet gasp, pulling Kakashi's head closer by his hair. One of Kakashi’s hands goes down to squeeze Iruka’s ass through his jeans, the brunet responding by thrusting forward softly. 

“Kashi…” Iruka takes a small sip, “I want to suck you.” 

Surprised and definitely more aroused than ever, Kakashi draws back from ravishing the brunet’s stomach so he can look up at him directly. Iruka only smirks in return, bending down to capture Kakashi’s lips in his. 

“You taste so sweet….” Iruka whispers, burping a little.

Kakashi chuckles and starts unzipping his pants as Iruka sinks down on his knees in front of him- the glass still in his hand. As soon as his dick is out, Iruka quickly swats his hand away and takes over in giving Kakashi’s semi-hard dick light strokes. 

The silver-haired man throws his head back on the couch, his form melting as the wonderful sensation from Iruka’s hand runs up his entire body. Iruka smiles and spits on Kakashi’s dick, his pace going faster by the second. 

“Ahh, yeah, Iruka,” Kakashi moans out, his voice bouncing through the walls of their living room as Iruka thumbs his slit. 

“You like this?” Iruka teases him by leaning forward, pressing the tip of his tongue against the pink head, before rolling it around. Kakashi answers with his hips jerking forward. 

Iruka then lowers himself further, his mouth enveloping all of Kakashi as he goes lower and lower- gagging a little bit until his nose touches soft silver curls. 

“Fuck yeah, ah Iruka, you’re so good…” Kakashi breathes out, his breath getting heavier as Iruka starts to bob his head up and down. He can feel the brunet’s tongue flat on the underside of his dick, and oh gosh, the sounds coming out from Iruka’s mouth as he sucks him makes Kakashi’s mind dizzy with pleasure. 

Kakashi bucks his hips, groaning at the choked out moan he received from Iruka. He does it again, and again, until both of his hands are gripping Iruka's hair to keep him in place while his hips do all the work- fucking Iruka’s mouth raw, watching with dazed eyes as pale cock rams in and out those red, swollen lips. Stretched just for him. 

He can feel himself closer, Iruka's hot mouth on his is too much, and the way the brunet just freely opens his mouth, letting it be used as a fuck hole fuels all the desire Kakashi has. 

However, Kakashi stops when Iruka taps his thighs gently. With a groan, Kakashi lets him go and watches with clouded eyes as Iruka draws back- a thin string of saliva appearing, evidence of the mind-blowing deepthroating he had just received. 

"Iruka?" Kakashi calls out, his voice raspy. 

Iruka only giggles in return, his red lips curving up into a seductive smile as he brings his hand that was holding the glass of mulled wine over to his lips, sipping up the remaining alcohol.

Iruka hisses in bliss once all the liquid is gone. He licks his lips, languid eyes glancing back at Kakashi as he places the glass down on the floor, far away from them. 

"I love the taste of wine mixing with yours…" Iruka hiccups as he runs his other hand back to Kakashi's cock, giving it a light squeeze. 

"Iruka, please…" Kakashi breathlessly begs, his pupils focusing on the brunet. He tugs at the ends of Iruka's hair, wanting that sinful mouth back on him. "Baby…" 

"Hmm…" Iruka's eyes flutter shut, enjoying the feeling of Kakashi pulling on his hair- almost whispering out  _ ‘harder’ _ . 

"Kakashi, please touch me," It comes out more like a command than a plea, and of course, who is Kakashi to deny such a request? 

The silver-haired man bends forward, one hand going down to Iruka’s chin to tilt his head up, while the other snakes around his torso. Kakashi meshes their lips together- fast and sloppy, tongues and teeth clashing before pulling back, bringing the brunet up with him. 

Kakashi sits up straight on the sofa, his head falling back on the couch as Iruka settles on his lap again. They kiss, sucking on each other's lips as Iruka’s clothed erection rubs against his bare one. Both men moan out loud when Kakashi grabs Iruka by the hips, grounding their erections harder. 

“Kashi, touch me.” 

Kakashi straightaway unbuttons Iruka’s pants, the brunet lifting himself up a little so Kakashi can push the annoying clothing under his ass before sitting back down. 

“I see, we’re commando today,” 

“Kashi, stop. Hand on me. Now.” 

Laughing a little, Kakashi finally fists the other’s leaking cock, eliciting a moan from his lover. He begins pumping him, his movements rough, but just right to make Iruka tremble all over. 

“Spit, Iruka,” 

Iruka nods sloppily, and lets his saliva dribble down on their dicks, moaning as the friction of Kakashi’s hand smoothens. 

Their lips crash together again, and Kakashi allows Iruka to take over as his hand grabs their cocks together, jerking themselves in unison. “Kashi…” Iruka shudders, hips jerking forward as both of his hands grab a handful of Kakashi’s hair, tilting his head backward and shoving his tongue deep in Kakashi’s open mouth. 

“Ah-” At this point, all Kakashi can do is to jerk their erection together, his other hand groping Iruka’s ass as his mouth gets assaulted by his lover. He closes his eyes, basking in the feeling of Iruka tongue fucking his mouth as they hump one another. 

“Kashi, I’m close,” The brunet whines, pulling back in order to latch his mouth over Kakashi’s jaw, biting on it harshly. 

“Ah! Fuck!” Kakashi groans, increasing the speed of his hands- loving how hot Iruka feels pressed up against him.

“Ah, ah, ah, yes, Kashi!” Iruka arches back, almost falling if it isn’t for Kakashi catching him in time. Iruka shudders, his body stilling as hot white jizz shoots out from his dick, coating his and Kakashi’s abdomen. 

The silver-haired man slows down, his thumb playing with the tip of Iruka’s dick that’s still spurting out cum. 

“Baby…” Kakashi whispers, eyes hungry as he looks at Iruka’s neck gorgeously exposed for him. The silver-haired man can hear him panting, and Kakashi gives in to his desire and quickly latches his mouth on Iruka’s neck, nipping on the spot he knows Iruka loves so much. 

“Iruka…” He calls out again after marking the said skin, and after a few seconds of no movement from the brunet, Kakashi immediately yanks Iruka forward and the first that welcomes him is his lover’s...

“You got to be…”

Kakashi gets a light snore as an answer. 

“Oh god... Iruka?” Kakashi tries again, hoping that the brunet is playing some kind of tricks on him, and that he’ll blink his eyes open and let Kakashi fuck him on the couch or maybe on the coffee table.

“Iruka?”

Another snore. 

“Fuck…” Horny and still hard, Kakashi tries to pry his lover awake by shaking him a little, but to no avail, it looks like Iruka is in deep slumber and Kakashi honestly wants the floor to swallow him whole- the background laughter from the still playing movie isn’t helping him either. He considers using Iruka’s hand to finish himself off, but he just can’t do that to his Iruka. No. 

“Ahh!” Kakashi groans in frustration, his voice never once faltering Iruka’s slumber. 

Kakashi stays like that for a while, staring into nothingness as Iruka sleeps peacefully on his chest. He should’ve let Iruka wait up to him, but Iruka was so cute begging and just- 

Kakashi wants to sob. How in the world did he end up in this situation? 

“Iruka….” 

The brunet gives him another snore, a little louder than the last time. 

“Iruka, I’m still hard,” 

Another laughter from the movie, and at that moment, Kakashi considers buying something stronger than the mulled wine later on. 

**Author's Note:**

> heyy you all made it at the end!  
> comments, thoughts, and kudos are super appreciated uwu <3
> 
> thank you and stay safe <3
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~ i don't bite :3c  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)


End file.
